


Just Right

by REwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black did not like sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

Sirius Black did not like sleeping alone.  
  
When he was at home he would always climb into Regulus's bed, insisting he was protecting his younger brother from the monsters that lived in third landing study that they were never allowed to enter. If Regulus saw through this ruse he never said anything.  
  
His first night in Gryffindor Tower was miserable. The bed was cold and unfamiliar and the sounds from the other sleeping boys set his teeth on edge. He missed the security that a small warm body beside his could provide.  
  
Eventually though, he learned to accept it and became used to sleeping on his own. That did not mean he had to like it though, and on nights when he was feeling particularly maudlin, he would clutch his pillow tightly and pretend.  
  
But a pillow could only provide so much comfort and so one night Sirius decided to take his chances with one of his fellow dorm mates.

James was the logical choice. They were best friends after all. Practically shared one brain. Apparently, however, that was the only thing they shared. James took one sleepy glance at Sirius and planted a foot in his stomach, kicking him off the bed and to the floor, bruising his tender backside. He heard James muttering something that might have been "Bloody girl" as he made his way back to his own bed, alone once more.

He decided to try Peter the next night. Peter was a bit of a push over. Easy to boss and eager to please and not likely to kick Sirius in the stomach. After twenty minutes of attempting to sleep beside the other boy, Sirius gave up trudged back to his bed. Peter hogged the blankets and snored loud enough to wake all of Hogwarts.

Sirius debated with himself for a whole week before deciding to give Remus a go. Not that he had any compunction about sleeping beside a boy who also happened to be a werewolf. It wasn't as if he expected Remus to eat him or anything. But Remus was private. He shied away from their boisterous behavior. Not nearly as much as he used to, granted, but Sirius did not want to force himself on the other boy. He knew if he asked Remus would share his bed, not because he wanted to, but because he knew Sirius did, and that made Sirius just a little bit uncomfortable.

When he could stand the loneliness no longer, he padded over to Remus's bed and pulled the hangings gently open. He was thrown off guard when he saw Remus sitting cross-legged on the bed, a book open in his lap, reading by the light of his wand. Damn. Hadn't planned on that.

Remus looked up from his book in surprise. "Alright, Sirius?" he asked uncertainly.

"Er…couldn't sleep. I saw the light and thought I'd pop over," he invented.

Frowning, Remus fiddled with the edge of one page for a moment then shifted a little and patted the spot beside him with his hand. Sirius could hardly refuse an open invitation. He sat beside Remus on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I couldn't sleep either," Remus admitted.

"So you read?"

"Mum used to read to me when I had a hard time falling asleep."

"Does it help?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess. It's not really the same."

"Maybe…" Sirius hesitated, surprised at the offer he was about to make. "Maybe I could read it to you?"

"No, Sirius, that's alright."

But Sirius had already taken the book from Remus's lap. "Maybe it will help me too?"

Remus chewed his lip, looking unsure, but nodded after a moment. "Alright."

Sirius cleared his throat and began to read. He was not sure how much time passed from when he started, but very soon his words became punctuated by long yawns. When he was certain he could not keep his eyes open he looked over at Remus and was surprised to see a brown head of hair resting on his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed that happening. He nudged Remus gently, earning him a sleepy incomprehensible muttering.

Marking the page in the book he placed it on the table beside the bed and set to maneuvering Remus under the blankets. "C'mon you."

When Remus was lying curled around his pillow, Sirius hesitated for only a moment before sliding under the sheets beside him. Remus's bed was warm and soft and smelled nice—not like Peter's which had a strange sweet smell. Snuggling close, but not too close lest Remus decide to take after James's example, Sirius sighed in contentment and began drifting off to what promised to be a wonderful nights sleep.

"G'night, S'rus," Remus snuffled softly.

Sirius curled an arm around the other boy, an overwhelming sense of rightness filling him. He burrowed further into the blankets. "Goodnight, Remus."


End file.
